Stand by me
by cupcakeobsessed19
Summary: when the sisters Grimm become everafters they know that they have an advantage to the war that's going on now. But when unexpected news come one after another they don't know if they are capable of doing it.


**A/N ~ Hey guys, I'm back hopefully there is still some people left that still read on fanfiction if you are please read. I will try to update as much as I can. Please review i need to know how you feel about it and what you guys want to happen you don't have to review you can pm me or if you just want to talk that's fine too!**

 **Also I want to give a shout out to anonymouswriter427 for being the first one to review and read my story Prom accidents! hopefully you like this story I dedicate it to you since you inspired me! hopefully you like it.**

 **sorry for mistakes**

 **disclaimer~:( I don't own the sisters grimm here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

 ** _The beginning_**

"Aaaaaaaaaah," Sabrina and Daphne screamed. "what's wrong," Puck and Granny Relda.

"it hurts," they screamed out while pointing to their backs. "oh, dear," Granny Relda said. "what is it I want to see too," Puck said worried not liking the way Sabrina and Marshmallow were screaming.

"woah, that's cool," Puck exclaimed. "you're getting wings," he tells them when they calm down. "WHAT REALLY," they ask. "yes," Granny Relda and Puck said.

"Oooh, mine are Purple," Daphne squealed. "And mine are blue," Sabrina said. "OMG, we can fly now," they squealed.

"hey you're oddly calm about this. How come?" Daphne asked. " well it's like not like I can do anything about us being everafters and i got over the ever afters a long time ago but you were to mad to realize it," Sabrina explained. "sorry, at least i'm not mad anymore," Daphne says. "hold on guys, how did you get wings in the first place," Puck asked.

"he's right did any spells go wrong did you drink any potions, or do anything magic related. "no, Granny we haven't had an magic since you took Sabrina's magic addiction she hasn't been around any magic cause she doesn't want it to come back and i'm doing it with her since it makes her feel better," Daphne explained. "well, we better hit the books to figure out what happened,"Granny said.

"well that's my cue to leave," Puck said trying to get away from from doing work especially if it involve books since he was "allergic". " where do you think you're going you are going to help us whether you like it or not," Granny Relda told Puck in a very strict voice that told him you're not getting out of this no matter what.

"yes Old Lady," Puck said with fear in his eyes. "now le-," Granny started saying but got interrupted by Sabrina and Daphne's screaming.

"My Hands burn," they yelled. "Aaaaaaaaaaa," they yelled then they dumped water on their hands as if they had catched fire.

"omg, that's the worst pain i've ever felt," Daphne said after they were done jumping screaming, jumping and dumping water everywhere. "I agree with you. It's worse than when we went to live with Robby the person in charge of the lions den at the zoo," Sabrina said shuddering at the memory along with Daphne.

"well what happened," puck said curiously. "well, our caseworker, sent us to live with a guy named Robert aka Robby. he was in charge of the lion den at the zoo. well after a few days we thought we were going to stay but then Robby decided that we should learn how to train the lions. well he locked us in there after we refused for "5 minutes" but it was more like 15 minutes but felt like an hour. we ended up going to the hospital with concussions, broken bones, shattered bones, and we got 2 scars mine is on my leg and my neck and sabrina's is on her leg too and her stomach," daphne told them.

"I always thought that you got that scar on your neck during one of the battles," Puck said. " i don't blame Ms.Smirt for this one but I do for all the other ones," Sabrina said. "what other ones,"Puck asked.

"that's a story for another day," Granny Relda said knowing how hard and painful those times were for Sabrina and Daphne. they both nodded silently.

"now can you tell us why you were jumping and screaming," Granny Relda asked getting back on track. "oh, ri-," daphne started saying but got interrupted by red and .

"what's all the commotion," Red asked. "yes you will not let us meditate in peace," Mr. Canis said. "OMG, you guys are everafters! that's so cool,"Red squealed. she had gotten closer to Sabrina and was like a sister to both but was like Daphne's soul sister. nothing could break the bond that Daphne and Red had.

Red had lost most of her shyness and was a lot more fierce since they went into a war and she decided to keep the wolf since she believed she could control it. "can we please stay and help them, Dad," red said turning into her name, Red.

"i mean Mr. Canis," red said embarrassed. Mr. canis looked like that comment just made his day. "Sure why not," Mr. Canis said not one bit bothered by her comment.

"thank you for helping us. And our hands were burning really bad like if they were on fire," Daphne told them really happy that Red had called Mr. Canis dad and then she realized that the weather was as happy as her.

"ok to the library," Granny said. since there was war going on right now a lot of people were coming and going from their house so the blue fairy decided to offer her help by building a library so there would be more space and they agreed. Everyone had found out that the Grimm house was really big but the books took a lot of space.

"race you," Sabrina and Daphne said at the same time. then all of a sudden sabrina and daphne started running in circles.

"OMG, this is so fun," they yelled. "guys stop that you're making me dizzy you're going like 200mph,"Red said.

Puck tried grabbing Sabrina but she was to fast, then he got ahold of the edge of Sabrina's hoodie and was holding on for dear life. that's when things started going bad.

Sabrina and Daphne were running around lightning fast. there stuff was everywhere. then all of a sudden Puck let go of Sabrina and he passed out from hitting the wall and the bed falling on him then the dresser.

"Puck," Sabrina and Daphne screamed. lightning was heard. Granny Relda only had a look of confusion and sadness.

"aaaah, cockroach," Sabrina screamed. then fire was shot out of her hand. "aaaah, fire," daphne screamed. all of that happened in a few seconds.

while Sabrina and Daphne tried to stop running Red was using the wolf's strength to get the stuff from puck. a minute passed before they stopped running. Red was trying to get Puck to regain consciousness.

"we're so sorry, Puck. we didn't mean to hurt you," Daphne cried. "we have to call nurse sprat he has wood stuck in his leg," Sabrina told them.

"I'm sorry guys this was all my fault," Sabrina said really sad. "no it wasn't, if he hadn't tried to grab you he wouldn't be like this," Mr. Canis said to her.

"Sabrina while I call nurse sprat will you clean his blood and other cuts? Daphne and Red can help you," Granny said. "sure granny," they responded. that's when things get interesting.

"man I wish we could heal him this is so not Pucktastic," Daphne said really sad. "woah did you see that? you just healed that scratch," Red said surprised. "you are seeing things," Daphne told her. "let's test it out," red says.

"ok," Daphne says. she just puts her hand on a pretty big cut. nothing happened. "see I told you," Daphne says. "I thought you could m–OH I know you have to say heal try it now," Red exclaimed. Daphne tried again. "AY MAMACITA CHULA," Daphne yelled in surprise. "it does work you try Sabrina," Daphne says.

"I knew it!! I'm never wrong," yelled Red in excitement. Sabrina tried. "it worked," Sabrina yelled. "you should try it Red," Sabrina says. "it won't work for me," Red says knowingly. "just try it," Sabrina says. red tries but doesn't succeed. "told you," Red says.

"Hey it was worth a try. ok so here's the plan. Red go to granny and Mr. Canis and tell them what happened while me and Daphne fix him," Sabrina told them. "ay ay Captain," Red says then goes of running to do her job.

"so do you know what that means," Daphne says trying to hide her smile. "no what does it mean," asks Sabrina. "2 things you saved Pucks life and if you get injured you can fix it yourself so Puck doesn't need to save you anymore," Daphne says knowing that Sabrina will miss him.

"oh you're right. But knowing Puck he will still do it," Sabrina says happily but in the inside she was sad that he wouldn't be there anymore. "what's wrong with me did I just think that? he is the bane of my existence there is no way that I can miss him. I mean he is kind of cute and sweet when he wants to–wait did I just think that," Sabrina says in her head.

"well we'll just have to see. but do you want him to go," Daphne asks. "yes," Sabrina lied. " I know you're lying. I can feel it," Daphne says. "no I'm not," Sabrina says lying again. " yes you are but at least I know you don't want him to leave," Daphne says with a grin.

"fine I don't want him to leave. anyway, tell me, who's your crush,"Sabrina says curiously. "I wonder if she still likes mustardseed," Sabrina thought. "no one. no one has come and kidnapped my heart," Daphne says blushing slightly.

"aw, come on, I know you are lying. I told you mine so you can tell me yours," Sabrina says glancing at Puck. Daphne knew what she meant she didn't know if Sabrina was just going to laugh at her. "I'm serious. I don't like anyone. and besides we are almost done we just have to fix the cut with the piece of wood," Daphne says blushing.

Sabrina is the first one to break the silence after a minute. "I know you still like Mustardseed," Sabrina says with a grin. Daphne was redder than a tomato. "what about Mustardseed," Puck asks trying to get up.

"Puck, you're ok," Daphne says trying to control her face. "we were talking about Mustardseed. when we went to New York City and how he was a gentleman and so nice and stuff and we compared him to you," Sabrina says covering up for Daphne.

"oh good you're up," Sabrina says. "oh, thank goodness you are ok," Granny says happy that Puck was ok. "did you get anymore powers," Red asks.

"I think we have weather manipulation and lie detection," Daphne says then Sabrina agrees with her.

"let's test it out then. I will tell you something and tell me if I'm lying or not," Red says," you will find out something shocking I had an apple today and I baked the pie puck is eating right now."

"the first two were true but the last one was a lie," Sabrina and Daphne respond. " you are correct," red said pretending to be a the host in a game show.

"wait what are you talking about finding something shocking," Daphne asks. "I don't know. it just came to me but you said it was true so I might be detecting the present or future," Red says. "oooh, that's so cool," Daphne exclaimed. "ok let's start looking through the books.

Has anybody read all of the books starting with a certain letter?" Granny asked. " I have read A-K," Daphne says. " And I have read H-Q," Sabrina says. "and you remember everything," Granny asks. "yes 'cause we have photographic memory," they respond.

"ok, then Red, Daphne, and Sabrina you get the R's. Puck and Jake you get the S's, and Mr.Canis and I will do the T's. ok let's get to work," Granny Relda ordered.

Not even a minute later

the doorbell rang. "Can we not get to work without being interrupted," Sabrina groaned. "lieblings, go open the door for me," Granny Relda said. "I needed a break from all this work I'm doing" puck said.

"we haven't done anything," Sabrina told him. "just come on guys," Red told them.

"Hello how may w–," Daphne started saying. "OMG, Mustardseed it's so good to see you," Daphne said excitedly. Red and Sabrina winked at her.

Daphne blushed. "Hey, bro what are you doing here," Puck asked him not knowing he was covering for Daphne since he didn't know that Daphne liked his younger brother.

"well, before we start talking about everything else you need to know that someone you don't like very well is here," Mustardseed said then stepped aside. "hello, peasants," Moth said.

 ** _A/N review plz I'll try to update as soon as possible but I think it will be up by next Sunday. If you think of something to add to the story tell me and I'll add it._**


End file.
